What's in a Name
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: Why are you called Prongs one question, a million answers. LilyJames. Please R


**AN: THis isn't my best one, but i liked the idea and am open to all _contructive critisim_ - yes i know that's probably spelt differently. all flames will just be ignored. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK, never will be, if u still think i am then i'm a little worried  
**

* * *

"Why are you called Prongs?" she asked running after him as he went to sit under the tree. He always sat under the tree; most students knew that the day he didn't: that's when the world outside Hogwarts's walls was getting dangerous.

He sat down pulling his bag out from underneath him and squinted up at her green eyes struggling to keep his skin from glowing red, "why are you called Lily?"

She stared down at him confusion reigning, "pardon?"

"I'm serious," he relaxed, "why is Michael," he pointed to a boy sitting on one of the benches kissing his girlfriend, "called David when we ALL know quite well that his name is Michael?" At this point Lily knew that he either had a point or was waiting for backup.

"I'm not getting it James," she said.

"And why on earth after 7 years of calling me Potter did you just call me James?" at this point he was grinning and for the first time in her life Lily Evans didn't have a comeback to James Potter and so stormed off.

Remus and Sirius walked up playfully hitting each other but when they saw the grin on James's face they promptly stopped and sat either side of him. "So," Sirius said leaning against the tree, "was that Miss Evans I just saw stomping away?"

"That was," James said rummaging in his bag for a snitch.

"Did my ears deceive me, or did she just call you James?" Remus asked.

"Your ears are fine Moony."

They could only stare.

Lily stormed off to an empty classroom and upon seeing that someone was inside stopped suddenly, she would have turned around had she not heard the words 'will attack tonight, Dumbledore will never suspect it.'

Another voice, far raspier and colder started speaking and she got chills down her side, 'Dumbledore will suspect it, worthless one, but he can do nothing. We have the upper hand now; all he has is a bunch of children, bring me the listener'. She ran around the corner but when nobody came to get her she hazarded back to the hallway to listen carefully. She only heard a little but it was enough.

'please master, I was scared.'

'Being a Death Eater is a life time of work, you run away and someone is going to catch up to you.'

'please master.'

"Avada Kedavra"

She saw a green light come up under the door and almost screamed but bit on her tongue or risk death.

She heard footsteps running down the hall towards her and Alice and Frank ran towards her laughingly holding hands. She shushed them and dragged them around the corner.

"Run," she told them both fear coming through her voice for the first time in months, "Lord Voldemort is here! Tell Dumbledore."

Frank hugged her tightly before running softly with Alice's hand clasped tightly in his own. Lily watched them go for a minute before sprinting down to the courtyard where James and his mates were still sitting under the tree laughing. "James!" He leapt up, shocked to see her so changed.

"Come back to tell me-"

"James, Voldemort's here. He's going to attack."

James, Sirius and Remus nodded, picked up their wands and would have sprinted up to the room had not Frank and Alice met them first.

"Dumbledore says to stay here." Alice sighed.

Sirius didn't take that as an answer and began stalking up to the castle, "Padfoot!" James called him back but Sirius didn't listen.

"Dumbledore thinks we're kids, we can take him!"

Lily, James and the others ran up to him and tried to hold him down, "Padfoot you idiot, Voldemort is stronger than any of us imagined."

"Sirius," Lily stepped in front of him, "I heard him kill someone, please don't make me hear you die as well."

Sirius looked at her green eyes and hung his head only to look up to see a man stalking out of the castle in a cloak that made him look like a dementor and people instantly knew who he was. He began walking towards Lily and James who stood defiantly against him wands raised.

"Tom!" Dumbledore sprinted from the entrance hall, but the man didn't turn.

"Don't worry," the man said to James, "I won't hurt your girlfriend, much." Red fire flew towards Lily but didn't hit her; instead it hit the snow white stag that stood in front of her. People screamed as the stag was engulfed in red fire, it was only Lily and Remus who managed to think straight enough to try pouring water from their wands over him, as the steam spread up covering their faces they saw a bright blue light and then everything was silent.

Scarily silent.

Lily knelt down and looked around, James. Where was he? She absent-mindedly laid a hand on the stag's neck and watched in wonder as it glowed gold and shrank back into a tall skinny black haired 17 year old boy with a giant gash and at least 3rd degree burns across his chest. Lily stared in wonder as Alice and Frank hung their heads not sure what to do.

"Wingardium Leviosa" someone levitated him and the six of them wandered slowly towards the Hospital Wing and a shorter rounder boy ran up to them white in the face at the sight of his friend being taken to the Hospital Wing in what could almost be seen as a funeral procession.

"What happened?"  
Sirius looked at him and there was something on his face, Lily couldn't be sure what it was but she was curious. "He saved my life," she said and continued her walk. People began to stare and some even followed them but were turned away at the door with Madam Randall – an elderly lady who was going to retire soon- only letting Sirius, Remus and Lily inside to wait by his bedside.

Lily held James's hand without any sort of embarrassment and Remus and Sirius could only watch as she bit her lip drawing blood.

"He'll be alright Evans," Sirius said his pale face telling a different story.

"He wasn't supposed to come here," she said and Remus looked confused. "Voldemort I mean," she whispered, "Dumbledore's supposed to be the only thing he's afraid of."

"He still is," Remus said, "Did you see how he left in a rush? What I don't get is why he attacked now."

"James said that Dumbledore has an idea how to get rid of him," Sirius said.

"Could he have come here to stop him?"

There was a groan from the bed, "of course he did you idiots!" Lily gasped and Remus and Sirius let out the breath they'd been holding for the past two agonising hours.

James struggled up and Lily came to sit next to him on the bed burying her head in his shoulder, "you're the idiot James," she said, "don't you ever scare me like that again!"

James took her shoulders in his hands and looked at her, "you know I can't do that." He smiled ruefully. "but look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Remus said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, Lily found out why I'm called Prongs."

Lily looked up at him and hit him lightly on the chest, James doubled over in pain as the bandages covering the un-healable gash became covered in his blood. Madam Randall rushed over and shooed them out.

* * *

Surprisingly enough it wasn't the Voldemort problem that made everyone scared as graduation came to a close, it was the fact that because Lily, James, Remus and Sirius had to go into hiding for the weeks leading up to their training – nobody sat under the old oak tree, and that's what sent them home to lock their doors.


End file.
